parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Free Characters (Free Birds) Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts Trailer #1 *Woody: I'm not gonna dress it up. *Goofy: (Laughing) *Woody: Characters are dumb. *Goofy: Ha! *Woody: Really dumb. You don't get it! They're fatting us up to eat us! *Larry the Cucumber: Hey! Corn! *All: Corn! *Anger (Inside Out): See you later, Woody. *Narrator: From the studio that brought you SheenBob KidPants... *Wreck-It Ralph: We came to this farm for my favorite presidential tradition. Pardoning the Thanksgiving toy. *Narrator: And Madagascar (JimmyandFriends Style). *Mabel Pines: Don't worry, you're safe. I'm tired now. This is your new home! *Woody: Pizza! Does it get any betterthan this? *Classified: Hello, soldier. Whatever you do, do not make a sound. *Woody: Aah! *Classified: You've been recruited for a top secret mission. *Woody: What are you talking about? *Classified: We're going back in time to the first Thanksgiving to get characters off the menu! *Woody: Who are you talking to? *Classified: This guy, right here. He totally gets it. Look. See how he's nodding? A map! *Woody: They aren't gonna just write "Time machine" on the...Of course, they are. *Hazmat Leader: Control, we have a contaminant. *Hazmat 1: Copy that. What type of agent? *Hazmat 2: Cowboy doll, sir. How do we address it? *Hazmat 1: Uh... With cranberry sauce! *Hazmat 2: But seriously? *Classified: Let's go! *Woody: Wait, wait, wait! *Classified: Take us to the first Thanksgiving. Our mission is not to save ten characters... *Bo Peep: Welcome to our home. *Classified: But all of them. *Penny (101 Dalmatians): Ah. *Bo Peep: Oh, she wants you to throw up some worms into her mouth. *Classified: What? *Shaw (Open Season): I will get those characters. Every last one of them! *Classified: Enemy approaching. You must follow me blindly! *Bo Peep: For the flock! *Woody: What's your plan for getting in? *Classified: I'm going to use my incredibly toned pecks and buttocksto throw you over the wall. Go! *Hazmat 1: Funny, right? *Narrator: Free Characters. *Woody: I'm sick of you throwing me around. You see this line? Do not come into my personal space! Did you not see the line? Because I was pretty clear... Trailer #2 *Classified: There's our target. *Woody: What's your plan for getting in? *Classified: I'm going to use my incredibly toned pecks and buttocksto throw you over the wall. Go! *Woody: Aah! *Classified: Hm. Might have to adjust my angle. We are the Character Freedom Front. *Ants (A Bug's Life): Hmph! Ha-ha! *Classified: We have one week to pull are most important assignment yet. To get characters... *Goofy: (Laughin) *Classified: Off the Thanksgiving menu. Our mission starts tonight. *Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change): Awesome! *Wreck-It Ralph: What's the problem? *General Rogard: Characters! *Kent Mansley: Characters. *Shaw (Open Season): Characters! *Larry the Cucumber: Corn! *Captian Hook: How do we address it? *Herb Overkill: Uh... With cranberry sauce! *Narrator: Meet Woody... *Bo Peep: You ready to spring some traps? *Woody: Aah! *Bo Peep: That was incredible! *Woody: I think I might need to lie down. *Narrator: Classified... *Classified: I'm a wolf of action. *Squidward Tentacles: Harsh. *Narrator: And Bo Peep. *Bo Peep: Oh, she wants you to throw up some worms into her mouth. *Penny (101 Dalmatians): Ah. *Bo Peep: What girl wouldn't? *Classified: What? *Narrator: On November 1st. *Classified: I've got this under control. *Woody: Aaah! *Narrator: Hang on to your nuggets. *Jafar: Let's roast him. *Narrator: From the studio that brought you SheenBob KidPants. *Woody: You see this line? Do not come into my personal space! Did you not see the line? *Bo Peep: We will stand and fight! *Drago Bludvist: (Groans) *Flik: Yes-yes-yes. *Archibald Snatcher: Those are some angry characters. *Narrator: Free Characters. *Patrick Star: Ha-ha-ha! Ooh! *Eugene H. Krabs: (Groaning) *Patrick Star: Don't look at me. Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Free Birds Trailers